In My Life
by AnnaMThiessen
Summary: Beatles songfic. Ron Weasley reflects on his life with Hermione.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. And I don't own the song. It belongs to the Beatles._

In My Life

"_There are places I'll remember, all my life, though some have changed…"_

Ron Weasley's hands shook as he tied his tie in front of the mirror. Chuckling, he remembered the last time they shook this bad. He had been getting ready for his first date with Hermione nearly 50 years ago. It had only taken them seven years and many fights to admit their feelings about each other. He was going to take her to a muggle restaurant that he knew she loved. He was about to throw up he was so nervous but also immensely excited. He apparated to her flat where Ginny was helping her get ready. He knocked on the door and a tall, slim, rosy-cheeked, curly-haired girl answered the front door of the house. Hermione is so beautiful, thought Ron. Together they apparated to an alley near the restaurant and Ron held the door of the restaurant open for her like a gentleman. She thanked him with a smile and walked in. At the restaurant they easily fell into conversation just like old times but he was still very nervous. Hermione was so beautiful and funny and smart. Ron laughed again as he remembered how he'd almost spilled his drink on her twice that night.

After he finished knotting his tie he slowly made his way to the front door. As he opened it, he saw the sun was shining down brightly and there was a slight spring breeze. Every flower was in bloom and every bird sang a unique song. Walking down the driveway, Ron wandered through the neighborhood he'd lived in for most of his life. All the people waved to him as he passed. Ron remembered walking through this neighborhood with Hermione. She always loved how friendly everyone was and how big and beautiful all the houses were. Ron remembered surprising her with their second house. Hermione had thought they were just taking a walk until he jogged up one of the long driveways. Welcome to our new home, he told her and he pointed to a big two-story brick house with a large oak tree in the front yard. When Ron picked it out, he imagined hanging a tire swing from that tree and watching their kids playing on it. Hermione's pretty face broke into an elated grin; she screamed and threw herself on him in a tight embrace. Ron laughed and picked her up. She had laughed and had smiled as he carried her over the threshold those many years ago.

Ron walked into the crowded parking lot. Upon entering he saw many of his friends and family members and he stopped to thank them for coming. Today he needed their loving support more than ever. His children and grandchildren greeted him with many hugs and kisses. He sat down in the front row of chairs with his children as the speaker took the podium. After a long and touching speech, everyone received a rose and took their place in line. Hermione's favorite song "In My Life" by the Beatles began to play as Ron approached the casket. A tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione looked as beautiful as she had the night of their first date. He set his rose down and took her hand, admiring her wedding band. They had gotten married in this very location. All his friends had coached him and helped him prepare for this day but as he stood at the altar Ron thought his nerves might take over. One by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their pink dresses and holding their small bouquets. Then Hermione appeared. She was a vision in her lacy, white dress. Mahogany ringlets framed her radiant face. She smiled a small, reassuring smile as she and her father neared. Ron took her hands and winked at her. She giggled and mouthed I love you. The preacher started the ceremony and they said their vows. When the time came, Ron slipped that very ring on her finger and she did the same for him. Soon the preacher announced that they were now husband and wife and that Ron could now kiss his bride. Ron beamed and leaned in.

Remembering that day, Ron smiled. Her leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered, "In my life, I loved you more." Feeling every one of his seventy-five years, he slowly left the church.

A few days later, as Ron was reading the Sunday paper, the doorbell rang. He answered it to find his daughter, Rose and her husband Scorpius. "Hey Dad. How are you?" she asked looking concerned as he invited them in.

"I'm alright, getting along. What brings you here?" he answered with a grin.

"Well, Dad, we wanted you to be the first to know," Rose started glancing at Scorpius, who gave her a reassuring nod, "I just found out that I'm going to have a baby girl and we've decided to name her Hermione, after mom." She eagerly waited for her father's reaction.

"I think your mother would have been honored," Ron answered quietly. Rose beamed and hugged her father tightly.

After a pleasant afternoon visiting with his daughter, Ron continued to think about what the next Hermione would be like. He hoped she would have her grandmother's kind heart and zest for life.

"_Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them, in my life, I loved you more…"_


End file.
